monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Succubus Witch
Imbued with intense magical power, the Succubus Witch poses as a Soothsayer in the Succubus Village to avoid suspicion. Much like the chief of the village, Luka falls for her disguise while Alice sees straight through her. She also seems to be in charge of the revival of Lilith, or at least with the ritual and she faces Luka before Lilith (and her sister) as the penultimate boss of the village. As a monster with interest in sorcery she also tends to have a rather experimental view on sex, developing her magical skills to utilize her knowledge, developing magical pieces of clothing and her trademark spell that shrinks men to a miniscule size so she can toy with them quite literally. In her soothsayer disguise, she predicts to Luka that he will have problem with many women in the future. As Luka attempts to stop her plans, she leaves the Succubus Chief to deal with him, reminding her that they need to reserve his semen for Lilith's revival. He quickly takes care of her, and then the Witch, however before she is sealed, she immediately transfers her power to Lilith to revive her. She is later unsealed by Alice inadvertently and explains to Luka that all they wanted was a haven for their own race without being orchastrated elsewhere (female humans dislike them for some reason). Touched by their story, the drained men agree to coexist as "succubi and male livestock". When Luka returns to her, the Witch elaborates on her prediction: high-leveled monster will show no mercy and may have no issue in taking advantage of him. She answers the only way to prevent that is to live in the Succubus Village, which of course Luka refuses. Encyclopedia Entry "A powerful succubi who, while not holding too much erotic power, boasts very high magical power. Due to her powerful magic, she was put in charge of reviving the Legendary Succubus Lilith. A rather troublesome opponent, she infuses her gloves and hat with her magical energy, and lets them operate as if they had their own will. Because of her high magical potential, she is a voracious eater when she catches a man. Along with her semmingly bottomless appetite is her greed of knowledge, which causes her to experiment with the man as she feasts. She is not cold-blooded, but is considered very dangerous." Attacks Milking Gloves: Normal attack, will trigger glove bukkake on losing. Hat of Pleasure: Normal attack, will trigger internal bukkake on losing. Breast Milking: Normal attack. HP Tail Drain: Attack with drain properties. Lvl Tail Drain: Attack that drains five levels from Luka and adds them to Succubus Witch's level. Melting Kiss: '''Status attack which causes Trance and damage. '''Eyes of Seduction: Status attack which causes ecstasy. Succubus Hold: Triggers bind status and leads to Energy Drain on the next turn. Energy Drain: Binded attack with drain properties that leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up after the second turn. Minimum Phantasm: Attack that leads to''' Minimum Phantasm: Heaven or '''Minimum Phantasm: Hell '''on the same turn. '''Minimum Phantasm: Heaven: Attack that leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Minimum Phantasm: Hell: Attack that leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Battle Overview Though she may not be as powerful as Succubus on looking at pure statistics, Succubus Witch has plenty of attacks to keep Luka on his toes with drain attacks and status to fling in his direction with an assortment of attacks to take him down. The use of Gnome is critical for this battle to help reduce damage. Status attacks to watch out for are Melting Kiss '''which puts Luka into a trance to incapacitate him for a few turns, but she is also one of the few monsters with the seduction ability, '''Eyes of Seduction '''will lead to a build-up of damage. Avoiding these is suggested with the use of Sylph and keeping her active. Her abilities to drain both HP and Level can also put Luka at a disadvantage, '''Energy Drain '''is the main one to watch out for but it's drain properties are secondary to it's one hit KO properties, Luka has two chances to escape after her '''Succubus Hold '''and first instance of '''Energy Drain. Beyond that''' Energy Drain will keep hitting until HP has been totally drained. All in all, using summons is recommended to be on the safe side. Sylph will also provide a defense from '''Minimum Phantasm, her most dangerous technique, once it hits it's a quick spiral into a KO via her Heaven or Hell skills. If he loses via Minimum Phantasm she shrinks him down and will tease Luka before performing a reverse birth (sticking him into her womb) and using him as a form of battery to summon Lilith. Otherwise she will torture him with her feet and use him to revive Lilith. Trivia *Depending on how you lose, certain attacks will continue into the losing scene, these are Hat of Pleasure, Breast Milking, Minimum Phantasm: Heaven '''and '''Minimum Phantasm: Hell. *Despite not causing damage, '''Lvl Tail Drain '''can KO Luka if it reduces his level as low as possible, prompting him to surrender and cut to the standard H scene. *So far, Succubus Witch is the only character who reverse-births Luka. Category:Monsters Category:Artist: FRFR Category:Bosses Category:Monsters: Chapter 2 Category:Succubi